creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Someone
Ich stehe auf. Meine Hände sind voller Blut und ich wische sie mir an meiner Hose ab. Es wird langsam hell. Der Mann, welcher diese Nacht mein Opfer war, hat nicht lang durchgehalten. Sehr schade. Ich beschließe nach Hause zu gehen, was allerdings nicht mehr als eine leerstehende Fabrik am Stadtrand ist. In meiner Fabrik angekommen suche ich nach frischen, nicht mit Blut besudelten, Klamotten. Nach dem ich auch noch etwas Essbares gefunden habe beschließe ich ein wenig zu schlafen. Schließlich habe ich die ganze Nacht gearbeitet. Als ich aufwache ist es schon wieder spät am Nachmittag. Aus Langeweile gehe ich zur nächsten S-Bahn Station und löse mir ausnahmsweise mal ein Ticket um in die Stadt zu fahren. In der Innenstadt angekommen laufe ich durch die Einkaufspassage und schaue mich um. Ich suche nach nichts Bestimmten, eigentlich schaue ich mir nur die Leute an. Manche schauen mich an, als wäre ich irgendeine Kuriosität, dabei sehe ich doch relativ durchschnittlich aus. Ich bin 1,71m groß, bin weder übergewichtig noch zu dünn, trage eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt. Das einzige was an mir vielleicht ein wenig auffällig ist, sind meine roten Haare und meine grünen Augen. Eigentlich waren meine Haare braun, doch ich mochte rot lieber, also färbe ich sie mir regelmäßig. Auch sonst bin ich eher eine durchschnittliche 16-Jährige. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken tragen meine Füße mich zu einer Bibliothek, und in der Bibliothek zu den Regalen mit den Büchern über Anatomie und andere Fachbücher. Es ist mein Hobby. Seit ich aus der Schule raus bin, gehe ich so oft wie möglich in die Bibliothek und lese medizinische und anatomische Fachbücher. Viele der Bücher habe ich bereits gelesen, doch heute fand ich eines, das ich hier noch nie sah. Es war über Anatomie, scheinbar mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Brustkorb sowie alle sich darin befindenden Organe. Ich nahm es mit zu einem Tisch, schlug es auf und begann wie in Trance zu lesen. Bis Stunden später die Bibliothekarin mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln darauf hinwies das sie für heute schließen. Die Innenstadt schien nun fast wie ausgestorben. Da ich keine interessanten Menschen traf bei denen es sich lohnte ihnen ein wenig zu folgen, beschloss ich mit der Bahn wieder zu meiner Fabrik zu fahren. Dort angekommen ging ich in meine ‚Küche‘ und machte den Abwasch. Obwohl dieses Gebäude schon lang nicht mehr genutzt wird, waren sowohl Wasser als auch der Strom noch vorhanden. Ich begann die Messer zu säubern und auch mal wieder zu schärfen. Meine Klamotten wusch ich ebenfalls, schließlich bekommt man Blut nicht so ohne weiteres aus weißer Kleidung. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit Kopfschmerzen. Die habe ich öfters und wie immer wenn ich mit Kopfschmerzen aufwache weiß ich nichts mehr von den vorangegangenen Stunden oder Tagen. Einmal hat mir eine ganze Woche in meinem Gedächtnis gefehlt. Das Einzige was mir dann immer bleibt ist in der Stadt an einen Kiosk zu gehen und in den Tageszeitungen zu schauen welcher Tag es ist. Die Seite die ich aufschlug enthielt einen Artikel über einen jüngst begangenen Mord. Ein 47 jähriger Mann wurde gestern in einer abgelegenen Gasse entdeckt. Die Behörden konnten ihn auch noch nicht identifizieren da sein Gesicht völlig verstümmelt und zerstört war, zudem hatte er auch keinen Ausweis oder ähnliches bei. Wieder ein grausamer Mord und wieder war es ein Mann. Seit Wochen ging es nun schon so, dass fast täglich ermordete Männer gefunden wurden. Die Polizei findet nie eine Spur. Es trifft immer nur Kinderschänder oder Vergewaltiger, auch Männer bei denen es bisher nur ein nicht bestätigter Verdacht ist. Mir war es ganz recht, dass diesen Mistkerlen sowas passierte, hat doch mein Stiefvater mich ebenfalls misshandelt. Doch dieses Kapitel in meinem Leben ist schon lang vorbei. Mit einem Achselzucken lege ich die Zeitung wieder weg. Anfangs waren noch viele über die Mordserie schockiert, doch mit der Zeit wurden diese Berichte für die meisten Alltag. Während ich den Artikel lese bekomme ich wieder heftige Kopfschmerzen, mir wird sogar schwarz vor Augen. Ich schließe fest meine Augen und versuche nebenbei die Zeitung wieder weg zulegen. Wieso hab ich ständig diese Kopfschmerzen wenn ich die Mordartikel lese oder versuche mich zu erinnern was ich gemacht habe als die Morde geschahen? Ein Gedanke keimt dann jedes Mal in meinem Hinterkopf auf, doch verdränge ich ihn auch immer genauso schnell wieder. Was wenn ich diese Dinge getan hätte? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Die Fundorte waren mir meist unbekannt. Oder? Ach das ist bestimmt nur meine Einbildung. Ich habe es noch nicht mal geschafft in unserem Haus Mausefallen aufzustellen, wenn wir welche im Haus hatten, da sie mir einfach Leid taten. Nun ja, den Rest des Tages lungerte ich in Kaufhäusern, Einkaufpassagen und im Park rum. Im Park bin ich auf einer Bank eingeschlafen und als ich wieder aufwachte war es schon dabei dunkel zu werden. Auf dem Weg von der S-Bahn Station zu meiner Fabrik beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Mir war, als würde ich verfolgt werden. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich nur einen Penner an der Mauer lehnen und schlafen. Ich ging weiter. In meinem Zuhause angekommen fiel ich auf meine Matratze. Plötzlich hielt mir eine Hand meinen Mund zu. Als ich die Augen aufriss sah ich einen Mann, der vielleicht Anfang dreißig war. Er grinste mich an und sagte, wenn ich mich nicht wehre geht es schnell vorbei und würde auch nicht wehtun. Jedenfalls nicht sehr. Mein Kopf schien plötzlich vor Schmerzen zu explodieren. Da kamen meine Erinnerungen hoch. Alle Morde die ich begangen hatte spielten sich vor meinem inneren Auge erneut ab, nur viel schneller. Ich erinnerte mich ebenfalls an das Balisong, das ich immer unter meinem Kopfkissen habe. Es war ein altes, schon etwas schartiges Ding, doch immer noch sehr scharf. Der Griff hat ein Militärtarnmuster welches jedoch schon sehr abgegriffen ist. Die Klinge hat die praktische Länge von 15cm. Der Fremde hatte keine Ahnung wen er sich als Opfer rausgesucht hatte. Mit einer geübten Bewegung holte ich das Messer unter meinem Kissen hervor und klappte es mit derselben Bewegung auf. Als der Mann das Messer bemerkte zog er seine Hand von meinem Mund zurück und wollte in Deckung gehen, aber ich war schneller. Ich traf sein Bein, Blut sickerte durch seine Hose und er stolperte aufgrund der Wunde. Diese Situation fand ich plötzlich so urkomisch das ich nicht mehr anders konnte als lauthals loszulachen. Weiter lachend stürzte ich mich auf mein neues Ziel. Diesmal zielte ich auf seine Achillesferse und stach nicht blindlings zu. Der Dummkopf war immer noch zu perplex um sich zu wehren und wenn er das nicht bald tat würde er es auch nicht mehr können. Mir sollte es recht sein. Bei meinem nächsten Angriff versuchte er mich abzuwehren, doch so wie er auf dem Boden lag war das nicht wirklich möglich. Trotzdem traf mich sein Schlag in der Magengegend. Ich lachte, es war ein so berauschendes Gefühl wenn das Opfer noch glaubte sich retten zu können, aber im Grunde schon verloren war, egal was es tat. Sein Schlag war nicht kräftig gewesen aber ich taumelte doch einen halben Schritt zurück. Mit einem breiten Grinsen bohre ich ihm das Messer in die Schulter, als ich es wieder rauszog begrüßte mich ein Schwall dunkelroten Blutes. An diesem Anblick konnte ich mich allerdings nicht lang erfreuen da er schon wieder versuchte nach mir zu schlagen. Es ist zwar amüsant wenn dieser Abschaum noch verzweifelt versucht sich zu verteidigen, aber es störte mich bei meiner Arbeit. Also brach ich ihm den Arm in dem ich auf ihn trat. Ich brauchte drei Tritte bis ein leises Knacken mir verriet das er nichts mehr tun könnte. Mir fiel ein das ich noch etwas zum spielen in der Küche hatte und ging es holen. Grinsend ging ich mit einem Bunsenbrenner zu diesem winselnden Arschloch zurück. Vor Angst weiteten sich seine Augen noch weiter. Glückshormone und Adrenalin fluteten nur so meine Blutbahnen. Aber ich musste mich zügeln, sonst würde es ein zu kurzer Spaß werden. Also Schnitt ich mit meinem Balisong erstmal seine Kleidung auf, nur soweit das sein Oberkörper komplett nackt war. Kurz überlegte ich was ich als erstes tun könnte und entschied mich dann seinen linken Unterarm zu häuten. Zuerst kramte ich aber unter meiner Matratze eine Kombizange hervor. Ich zog im alle Fingernägel der linken Hand, einen nach dem anderen. Seine Schmerzensschreie waren Musik in meinen Ohren. Nach dem ich damit fertig war nahm ich mein liebstes Werkzeug und zog einen langen Schnitt von Ellenbogen bis zum Knöchel seines Mittelfingers. Dann begann ich von diesem Schnitt aus, erst in die eine Richtung dann in die andere, die Haut vorsichtig abzutrennen. Als dieser große Hautlappen nur noch an den vordersten Fingergliedern hing überkam mich Ungeduld und ich riss sie einfach ab. Der Wichser wimmerte nur noch, seine Stimme war bereits heiser geworden. War mir nur recht, so hört uns wenigstens niemand. Die Haut steckte ich in einen Plastikbeutel den ich dann ein paar Meter weg warf. Den Griff meines getreuen und geliebten Messers erhitzte ich mit dem Bunsenbrenner und drückte ihn dann in das rechte Auge dieses Arschlochs. Ein heiserer Schrei kroch aus seiner Kehle. Dieses Geräusch jagte mir ein wohliges Kribbeln über den ganzen Körper. Glücklicherweise hatte ich eine reiche Auswahl an Messern. Ich öffnete seine Bauchdecke mit einem Survival Messer. Mit der Kombizange begann ich in seine Eingeweide zu zerreißen oder zu zerquetschen. Ich wütete wie ein tollwütiges Tier in seinen Gedärmen. Ich war im Blutrausch und riss dann mit bloßen Händen seinen Dünndarm heraus. Mit Blut überströmten Armen langte ich nach dem Bunsenbrenner, zündete die Flamme und hielt sie in seinem aufgeschnittenen Bauch. Der Geruch nach verbrannten Fleisch und Därmen ließ meinen Magen knurren. Dann hielt ich den Brenner in sein Gesicht. Seine Haut schlug fast augenblicklich Blasen und begann zu schmelzen. Sein verbliebener Augapfel platzte als ich die Flamme genau darauf hielt. Mit meiner rechten Hand langte ich in die Öffnung in seinem Bauch und tastete mich in Richtung Herz vor. Als ich es schließlich ertastete lächelte ich und riss es heraus. Behutsam legte ich es in ein Einmachglas das mit einer Formalinlösung gefüllt war. Es gab nun nur noch eine Sache zu tun. Mit meinem Survival Messer ritzte ich ein großes A in seine Brust. Wenn man ihn fand würde die Polizei endlich meinen Namen wissen. Jedes meiner Mordopfer hatte einen Buchstaben eingeritzt bekommen. Zusammen ergaben sie den folgenden Satz: ICH BIN CASSANDRA. Der Adrenalinspiegel in meinem Blut senkte sich und ich begann zu überlegen was ich nun machen sollte. Ich beschloss mir ein anderes Zuhause zu suchen, packte alle meine Habseligkeiten und Utensilien zusammen. Ein letztes Mal betrachtete ich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht mein Werk. Auf dem Weg sang ich die Worte die mein Stiefvater mir immer zuflüsterte wenn er nachts zu mir kam. Someone - comes to you at night Someone- watches you while you sleep Someone - says baby, please don’t cry Someone – wants to fuck you like a whore Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich in meiner Euphorie vergessen hatte mir von ihm ein wenig Blut abzuzapfen. Schade, dabei müssten meine Haare mal wieder gefärbt werden. Mit einem Achselzucken pfiff ich die Melodie meines kleinen Liedes zu Ende. Someone – is you nightmare (Anmerkung für die, die es vielleicht nicht wussten: ein Balisong ist ein Butterfly Messer.) By Rheago Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit